


Burning Bright

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Immortality, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Ra’s offers Dick a lesson in immortality.





	Burning Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Ra’s/Bats week. A day late, but whatever.

The Pit bubbled ominously as Dick watched Ra’s prepare himself for another dip. Ra’s turned back to Dick, eyeing him.

“Your youth affords you the illusion of immortality. When you become my age, you’ll understand.”

“You’re vain, Ra’s,” Dick said.

Ra’s smiled slightly. “Youth is hard on vanity.” Dick scoffed. “You don’t agree?”

“No.”

Ra’s shrugged. “What would you do with immortality, Richard?”

“I wouldn’t,” Dick said.

“What about for your family?” Dick opened his mouth, but Ra’s continued. “You could keep them with you forever. You would never have to know the pain of loss.”

Dick pressed his lips together, pointedly silent.

Ra’s smiled a little bit more and stepped into the Pit, leaving Dick and Ubu alone in the cave.


End file.
